Godzilla - Replay , Chapter 5 - Nawałnica
Godzilla Replay Chapter 5 - Nawałnica Dzisiaj mam zamiar wyruszyć do piątego świata. Jako że nasza brama ma siedem wejść, a mamy już trzy kluczę za sobą, ten klucz będzie naszym środkiem gry. Świat jest w kolorze granatu i są trzy rodzaje etapów. Są nimi: GÓRA BAGNO oraz MGŁA GÓRA to poziom dziejący się w górach. Występują tutaj wiatry halne pomimo tego, że nie widać ich na obrazkach. Stąpanie tutaj jest równowarte ze sztuką olimpijską, gdyż jeżeli źle się poruszę, wiatr wywieje mnie ze stąd. Występują tutaj dwa rodzaje przeciwników. Są nimi te robaki, które są prawdopodobnie spokrewnione, gdyż obydwa kłują mnie kolcami z twarzy. Zaczynam widzieć szczątki ciał latające po ekranie, gdy wiatr się zbiera... to nie może oznaczać nic dobrego. Po drodze spotykam to dziwne coś. Nie jestem w stanie określić, co to jest. Jedyne co mogę o nich powiedzieć to, że są dziurawe jak przestrzelona opona. Obok tego, fruwają jakieś muchy, które wsadzają swoje kolce w ich dziury (przypis tłumacza: no pun intended) oraz ku mojemu zdziwieniu, zaatakowali mnie, gdy się zbliżyłem. Szczątki, które wcześniej latały po ekranie, są teraz podziurawione, jakby zostały zadźgane na śmierć przez te owady. Są tutaj także różowe jajka (przypis tłumacza: Czy komuś kojarzy się z Birdo z Super Mario? Bo mi bardzo.) przymocowane do gór przez jakąś lepką substancję przypominającą sieć pajęczą. Larwy, które napotkałem, opuszczają się z jajek i wysysają życie, lecz zauważyłem także, jak pojawiają się na własną rękę tak samo, jak zwykli przeciwnicy. Wysprzątałem swoją drogę z większości robaków, po czym spotkałem Usola. Porozmawiam z nim. To okropne. Mam nadzieje, że jednak żyją i że ich znajdzie. Zaraz, co to jest? Ten włochaty gnój złapał Usola i zniknął! Polubiłem tego gostka. Oj...zadarłeś z niewłaściwą osobą ty gnoju. Yyy....? Nowy potwór? Em... nie odblokowałem go na tym etapie... dobra. Ta gra zaczyna się robić coraz dziwniejsza, ale hej, zobaczmy, na co go stać na Bagnach. Nazywa się Król Cezar. Wygląda jak psopodobne stworzenie zrobione prawdopodobnie z kamienia. Być może jest to ożywiony posąg lub pomnik. Poziom natomiast jest taki jak nazwa, bagno. Właściwie wygląda jak zmiksowany Las z Corona'y oraz Ruiny z Amorphis co oznacza wodę. Nie mam zamiaru w niej pływać, gdyż woda ma dziwny kolor i jest prawdopodobnie zanieczyszczona, a nawet jeżeli nie jest, to wątpię by ożywiony posąg psa, był dobrym pływakiem. Muzyka tutaj jest istne pierwotna — powolne pukanie w drewno przy akompaniamencie z hałasem w tle, gulgoczącymi odgłosami niczym indyk oraz gwizdanie przy użyciu rąk. Bardzo dziwne połączenie, lecz trzeba przyznać, że nawet przyjemnie by się tego słuchało podczas wakacji w dziczy. Bryłki powróciły, lecz tylko one. Resztę przeciwników nigdy nie widziałem. Jedną z nich jest ta długoszyjna kreatura z kolcami, która próbuje mnie dźgnąć z wody, w której się znajduje, reszta z nich to żaby, które skaczą po całej mapie. Są oni słabi oraz wyrzucają życie, kiedy się ich pokona, ale ukazują się z pewną częstotliwością. Król Cezar jest dosyć przydatnym potworem pomimo jego dziwacznego skakania. Opada wolniej niż Godzilla oraz wydaje się ogólnie lżejszy. Jego drugą fajną zaletą jest tego promień, którym może wycelować w górę bądź w dół. Drzewo ze strzykawkami jako liście? Ciekawe, ale wolę tego nie dotykać. Przeskoczę to. O ja pierdziele co się dzieje. Zostałem ukłuty przez jedną z tych strzykawek oraz wygląda na to, że Cezar został naćpany. Wszystko się trzęsie bardzo szybko, kolory się zmieniają, a muzyka się popsuła. Nie jestem w stanie tak grać. Muszę poczekać, kiedy LSD minie. Chyba zbiera mi się na wymioty. W końcu po dwóch minutach efekt przeszedł, natomiast ja definitywnie muszę unikać tych drzew. Przechodząc przez bagno, napotkałem więcej tych psychodelicznych sadzonek. Chyba dotarłem do bossa. Tak. Definitywnie boss. Wielka żaba próbuje połknąć Cezara. Jego język jest zarówno jego bronią, jak i jego punktem krytycznym. Zwykłe uderzanie tylko przylepia mnie do jego języka, więc pozostał mi tylko promień. Pomimo że jego arsenał jest mały, może on przyzwać małe żaby, które wyskakują z otworów z jego grzbietu. Po przyjęciu wystarczającej dla niego sumy obrażeń, uciekł, by pozwolić jego ikrze wyżyć się na mnie. Wyskakują na mnie w stałym tempie, lecz przez niebłagalne uderzanie w nich nazbierałem wystarczająco dużo życia, zanim ich „matka” powróci. Trzy kolejne takie powtórzenia i żaba... Wybuchła? Nawet fajerwerki z niej wyleciały. Ciekawe co połknęła... Król Cezar jest najwyraźniej potworem dopasowanym do tego świata ze względu na to, że póki co wszystkie poziomy były proste. Teraz pora na potwora bossa z planszy. Megaguirus to wielka ważka. Jak możecie zauważyć na zrzucie, zaczyna on walkę bez energii, co na początku mnie zdziwiło. Wyszło na tym, że Megaguirus kradnie moją energię, po czym używał mojego własnego promienia przeciwko mnie. Samo ukłucie także zadawało minimalne obrażenia. Na szczęście jest to tylko zwykły irytujący trik (przypis tłumacza: Mr.Satan confirmed dla fanów DB :) ) gdyż Megaguirus nie ma nic innego oprócz tego. Jest to więc tylko kwestia czasu, zanim padnie. I padł. Teraz pora na mgłę. MGŁA to kolejna zniszczona świątynia. Czym różni tą od poprzednich jest fakt, że ta lewituje w powietrzu. (przypis tłumacza: Nawiązanie do Angel Island z serii Sonic'a?) Poziom ten ma obniżoną grawitację. Ścieżka dźwiękowa to pogwizdy oraz hulający wiatr. Te cholerne jaszczury dźgają mnie swoimi językami i gonią za mną, dopóki się ich nie pozbędę. Irytujące małe cholerstwo! Tutaj jest natomiast powód nazwy tego poziomu. Od czasu do czasu tworzy się mgła, która utrudnia mi widoczność, a jest to ostatnia rzecz, której potrzebuję przy przeskakiwaniu nad lewitującymi skałami. Muszę także odpychać wrogów podczas czekania do czasu aż mgła minie. A i teraz pora na wisienkę na tym cholernym torcie — niektóre jaszczury potrafią latać (świetnie!) Jedyną rzeczą, która uchroniła moje zdrowie psychiczne, było to, że poziom był krótki. Pod koniec spotkałem tę dziwną kreaturę. Nie mogę tego nazwać mini-bossem ze względu, że jedyne co może to poruszać swoimi mackami oraz wzywać innych przeciwników. Po tym zdarzeniu napotkałem kolejnego tubylca i- zaraz. Co on wyrabia? Obrzydliwe. Pora na bossa...fuj. Co jest? Ikona grzechu się przemieściła. Jak!? Jestem teraz zmuszony przejść przez poziomy już odwiedzone wcześniej. Nie będę robił zdjęć, gdyż nie ma tam nic nowego. Dostałem się tam, gdzie przemieściła się ikona oraz... Znowu zmieniła swoją lokację. Coś tu jest nie tak. Ok, zastanawiając się, co może być przyczyną tych dziwnych zachowań, doszedłem do werdyktu, że przyczyną może być Król Cezar. Nie został on odblokowany jak reszta, on po prostu się pojawił. Jego dołączenie do mojej ekipy mogło być trikiem. (przypisek tłumacza: Mr. Satan confirmed #2). Obecnie moją jedyną opcją jest pozbycie się go i zobaczenie czy to rozwiąże mój kłopot. Jeżeli to nie rozwiąże mojego problemu, będę się czuł jak skończony kretyn, ale obecnie nic innego nie przychodzi mi do głowy. O dziwo moja chora teoria okazała się prawdziwa. Od samego początku wydawał mi się podejrzany. Użyje teraz Rodana przeciwko bossowi z grzechu. Salaac (jego/jej imię) wygląda on/ona jak jaszczur z poziomu z żabami, lecz jego/jej rozmiar został drastycznie zwiększony. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważyłem, była jego/jej prędkość. Zasuwał/zasuwała z zawrotną prędkością nieporównywalną z poprzednimi bossami. Opórcz jego (bądź jej) prędkości, posiadał/posiadała on/ona także wiele asów w rękawie w tym biczo-język, który wysysa życie, podmuchy w formie tornad ze skrzydeł oraz nasyłanie swoich dzieci by zrobiły pracę za nią/niego. Nie będę kłamał, była to cholernie trudna walka. Była bardzo wyrównana, lecz cudem udało mi się zwyciężyć. Moje zwycięstwo zawdzięczam zbliżeniu się do niego by nie mógł już odlecieć. Co prawda dostawałem przez to znaczne obrażenia ale na dłuższą metę przełożyło się to na moją korzyść. Gdy normalnie świat by się już ukończył i przeniósłby mnie do bramy, by wprowadzić kolejny klucz, gra zamiast tego przeniosła mnie z powrotem na planszę. Król Cezar powrócił oraz stoi w miejscu ikony bossa. Chyba się wkurzył przez to, że go zrzuciłem w przepaść... Na szczęście, pozostało mu tyle samo zdrowia co wtedy, zanim się go pozbyłem, dzięki czemu walka była prosta. "To twoja kara za pracowanie dla tego szarego gnoja!" KU**A MAĆ! Ten szary gnój zaatakował! Nie jestem przyszykowany na walkę z nim! Moje szanse na wygraną są nikłe. Jest to prawdopodobnie mój kres w tej grze, ale nie poddam się bez walki! Jest on cholernie wytrzymały. Godzilla to mój najsilniejszy potwór, a jednak i tak ledwo zipie. Obydwaj sprowadzamy nasze życie do zera, natomiast on, wkurzył się — zniszczył szczyty gór, przez co mam mniej miejsca, by się poruszać! Zaabsorbował mój promień cieplny! Ładuje się! Muszę kucnąć! To moja szansa! Zaatakuje go tym, co mi zostało... Granicząc ze śmiercią, udało mi się. Warlock odleciał ponownie. Pewnie teraz będzie zbierał siły, by znowu mnie napaść. Zdziwił mnie natomiast faktem, że dowiedział się o moim odkryciu dzienników. Kim on właściwie jest? Właściwe... czy ja nawet tego chcę? Eh. Jestem wykończony psychicznie, jak i fizycznie. Ta gra rzuciła mi wyzwanie większe niż jakie mógłbym kiedykolwiek sobie wyobrazić. Od teraz będzie jeszcze ciężej, ale nie mogę zakończyć. Nie, dopóki nie odnajdę Usol'a. Tłumaczone przez D12TRG (użytkownik AlmightyDash fandomu wikia) PS: I tak. To jest koniec. Minął dokładnie miesiąc od opublikowania pierwszej części pasty.(obecnie jest 1.4.2018 a 1.3.2018 opublikowałem pierwszą część) Ach jak ten czas płynie. A więc wesołych jarych godów (pozdro dla wtajemniczonych) i smacznego jajka. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek będzie kolejna część, to od razu biorę się za tłumaczenie, by wrzucić ją na wiki specjalnie dla was wy stuleje PsycholoGeek'a :D Sayonara D12 Kategoria:Nawiedzona gra na kartridżu Kategoria:8-bit Kategoria:Pegazus Kategoria:NES Kategoria:Famicom